Lost and found
by ThunderNyx
Summary: 1st fanfic bad at summaries.Sakura asks Sasuke out on genuine dates after his probation he gets annoyed and gets mad at her she falls in love with kiba, kiba breaks up with her for ino and sakura dates sasuke review please


A/N:first story please review

LOST AND FOUND

NORMAL POV

"Sakura-chan want to get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, I need to ask Sasuke something" Sakura answered.

"Oh ok I'll just ask Hinata then" Naruto said

"Gotta go see you later Naruto" Sakura said.  
She was currently in the middle of Konoha near the Ramen shop Ichiraku and she was on her way to the Uchiha district. She walked until she reached the main house door then she knocked.

"Who is it?" Sasuke shouted irritably.

"It's me Sakura!" She shouted back

"Oh the doors not locked just come in"He said

She then opened the door and she saw Sasuke on his couch watcing tv.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

"Hn" He replied

"(gasp), you're injured" Sakura said

"I'm fine its just a scratch" Sasuke said  
"No its not, her let me check on it" Sakura said her doctor instincts kicking in

Soon her hands were glowing green and she put her green glowing hands on his scratch.

"How did you get this scratch" Sakura asked.

" I was training" Sasuke answered

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

" Well you didn't really give me a chance now did you?" Sasuke replied

" Would you like to go somewhere with me?" Sakura asked hopefully

"No, I have something to do" Sasuke answered

"Oh ok" Sakura said sadly.

The Next Day

"Knock-Knock" Naruto asked

" Whos there?" Sakura answered

"Orange" Naruto said

" Orange who?" Sakura said

"Orange you glad i didn't say banana" Naruto replied laughing hystrerically.

He saw Hinata on the other side of the road and waved to her shouting " Hey Hinata I have a joke I want to tell you!" Naruto shouted.

Soon Hinata had crossed the street and greeted both Sakura and Naruto

"I guess I'll leave you alone then ja ne" Sakura said

" Ja ne Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura then walked to the Uchiha district and knocked at the main house door.

" Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

"Want to go out with me?" Sakura asked

"No" was his blunt reply.

"Oh ok" Sakura said sadly

It repeated for two months then on one day Sasuke answered differently. Especially since it wasn't the best of times for him.

"Hi" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Sakura asked.

"NO, WOULD YOU STOP ASKING ME? YOU'RE MUCH MORE ANNOYING THAN NARUTO AND INO COMBINED JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted.

"Fine then be that way!" Sakura shouted back.

She ran out of the main house crying and the first person she saw was Kiba.

" Sakura what happened?"Kiba asked

"nothing" she replied

"Sakura, I know its isn't nothing, c'mon just tell me" He said comforting her

"Fine I asked Sasuke if he would like to go out with me and he started getting angry and shouted that I was annoying." She explained

After Sakura and Sasuke's argument, Sakura hasn't come over to the Uchiha district. Sasuke was actually lonely but he didn't want to her to know that.

Kiba was also hanging out with Sakura a lot. Then one night...

"Sakura, I wanted to say this to you for a while now, I...love you Sakura." Kiba confessed.

"(gasp) I-I-Im speechless Kiba" Sakura said.

" Its alright if you don't like me that way" Kiba said sadly

"I love you too Kiba" Sakura said while hugging him.

They decided to walk around Konoha for a while after they confessed to each other, they soon saw Naruto and Hinata at the Ramen shop Ichiraku.

"Hi Hinata , Hi Naruto" Sakura greeted.

"Hi Sakura-chan and... Kiba?" Naruto asked confused

"Why are you guys together?" Sakura asked

"Me and Hinata are bf/gf now!" Naruto said.

"Oh" Sakura said

"Why are you guys together?" Naruto asked

"We're together because we're dating" Sakura said

"Oh"Naruto said

The following morning

Sasuke soon heard about Sakura dating Kiba and he was furious. Although he didn't tell anyone he actually loved Sakura and he was heartbroken when he heard the news about Sakura and Kiba and he decided to win her back. There are possibilities that Sakura will get mad at Kiba but that chance was very slim since well they loved each other dearly and never let anything tear them up apart.

He decied to call Sakura.

Sasuke- Hi may i talk to Sakura

Sakura-Hi this is Sakura who may i ask is calling?

Sasuke-This is Sasuke can i talk to you face to face?

Sakura-Sure where and when do you want to meet?

Sasuke-At konoha leaf park at 7 don't be late

Sakura- ok

After the phone call Sakura decided to go the park since it was already 6.30.

She was wearing a black tank top with a red skull in the middle and a jacket and jeans and black getting dressed she hopped in her corvette and drove to Konoha leaf park.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about the day when I shouted at you" Sasuke apologized

"It's fine" Sakura said

"I wanted to tell you this long ago but I see you're already dating someone so I won't tell you" Sasuke said

"No, its ok just tell me" Sakura said.

"I...love you" Sasuke stuttered.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun but I thought that you weren't capable of loving another human being, much less me, so I moved on" Sakura said

"I knew you we're going to say that" Sasuke muttered

"What was that?" Sakura said.

"Nothing" Sasuke said

"You know if you told me earlier I would've dated you but no you had to wait till I got a boyfriend" Sakura said.

"Remember if Kiba hurts you in a way tell either me,Neji or Naruto since we're your big brothers ok" Sasuke said mimicking Lee and Guy's with their good guy pose.

"hahahahaha I don't think Kiba will hurt me in any way except him leaving me for Karin or Ami" Sakura said.

" True" Sasuke agreed. "I should get going" Sakura said.

Next day

The next day Sakura woke up cheerful because on that day she had . mixing with Kiba's class.

She took a cold shower and dressed herself in a pink t-shirt with a skull in the middle and the writing punk princess under it, black skinny jeans and black nike. She grabbed her backpack and got her keys from a table.

She decided to take her motorbike to school and since it was alread 7.50 and school starts at 8, she would be late if she didn't hurry. She took the motor out and once she reached outside she sat on it and turned the engine on and left with a wheelie. Her friends we're already at school sitting on the steps waiting for Sakura. Sakura rode past them so quickly they only saw the colour of the bike and since Sakura was wearing a helmet everyone was surprised that it was Sakura since they thought she was a person who liked to do things carefully. They noticed she never talked about her past and so Ino decided to ask her about it.

"Hi Sakura" Naruto greeted loudly.

Sasuke hit Naruto on his head for being so loud so early in the morning.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura replied.

Soon Ino bombarded her with questions about her past.

"Sakura why don't you ever talk about your past?" Ino asked

Soon Sakura's head hung low. Everyone except Ino noticed that she was hanging her head low.

" Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked

"I'm fine" Sakura said sadly

" I know well enough that you're not ok" Sasuke said but Sakura ignored him and walked past him still hanging her head low.

"Kiba you're her boyfriend go make sure she's fine" Ino said

" Sakura-chan we didn't mean it!" Naruto shouted while running after her but was stopped by Sasuke " Leave her alone Kiba went after her she'll be fine" Sasuke said

With Kiba and Sakura

Kiba was chasing after Sakura but couldn't keep up since she was faster than him.

"WAIT UP" Kiba shouted. But Sakura kept on running. She turned a corner and saw the girl's toilet, she went in and in to the stall farthest from the door.

"What the fudge,I can't go in the toilet!" Kiba shouted.

Kiba went back to the group and told them that she went in the girl's toilet

"Ino, Hinata,Tenten go after her" Kiba commanded.

Ino,Hinata and Tenten went after Sakura and found her in the toilet stall farthest from the door and was crying silently.

" Sakura, it's me Ino are you ok?" Ino asked

" It's nothing" Sakura said

" Just tell us and we will never tell anyone" Hinata said.

"You swear?" Sakura asked

"We swear to the book of girls" they said

"Fine, wait let me get out" Sakura said

She went out of the stall and washed her face.

"Ok, here's why i was crying. You see im hiding something very big from you guys" Sakura said

"what is it?" Ino asked

" I'm an emo. I mask myself with happiness so that no one will hate me, you see in my old school I was and emo and everyone hated me, that's why when I came here I masked my true self afraid that you guys will hate me" Sakura explained.

"Oh ok we won't tell anyone we swore" Ino, Hinata and Tenten said.

They went outside and saw the boys waiting for them

"Sakura are you ok?" Kiba asked

"I'm fine Kiba-kun" Sakura answered.

"Can you tell us why you were crying?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you guys swear not to tell anyone?" Sakura said

"We swear" the boys said

She showed them the gauze she had on her wrists hoping that they would take the hint

"You're an emo?" Kiba asked

"Yup, I don't care if you break up with me Kiba-kun" Sakura said sadly.

"I don't hate you but it was better if you told us earlier" Kiba said

"I didn't want to tell anyone since everyone hated me in my old schools. Now that you guys know I probably have to move again so this means goodbye" Sakura said while waving her hand which Sasuke took and said Sakura you don't have to move you know we don't hate you" Sasuke said

"If I don't move Karin will annoy me nonstop Sasuke" Sakura explained

"If she annoys you, tell us" Sasuke said pointing to the guys.

"Fine I'll stay" Sakura said

"Well then I have tons of homework so goodbye" Sakura said

"Bye" they said

Sakura got her motorbike out while everyone was watching her, she put on her helmet and started the bike and left quick enough to do a wheelie.

The Next Day

Sakura decided to go to school early. She took a shower and dressed herself in a ruffled skirt, a white tank top with a black jacket over it and black boots. She took a piece of toast and a juice box. She took her Porsche and her guitar, since she had music that day and put her guitar in the back seat/trunk (a/n: two-seater car) and left her house.

Once she reached school she grabbed her backpack and guitar case and walked to her locker and put in her stuff in and she decided to walk around school a while. She turned left and saw Kiba and Ino kissing. She decided to go over there and ask him what was going on.

She tapped Kiba's shoulder and they stopped kissing for a while.

"What are you going? Sakura asked

"Kissing my girlfriend and by the way we're over" Kiba said

"Why?" Sakura asked

"Because you're and emo and Ino isn't" Kiba explained and went back to kissing his girlfriend.

Sakura ran away crying to the front steps and sat there sobbing to herself.

She saw Neji and Sasuke arrive. They saw Sakura crying on the steps and went over and asked her a couple of questions.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke and Neji said in unison

"Kiba" Sakura said in between sobs.

"What did he do to you?" they asked her furious

"He cheated on me" Sakura said

"With who?" Sasuke asked

"He cheated on me with Ino and left me because I was an emo" Sakura said emphasizing the word emo.

After Sasuke and Neji finished asking her the questions everyone arrived.

They noticed that Sakura's eyes were puffy so they asked her why she was crying and she told them to ask either Sasuke or Neji by the time they finished explaining why she was crying the bell rang signaling homeroom.

Sakura followed Sasuke to homeroom with Kakashi

"You can do anything you want as long as you don't disturb me while I read my book" Kakashi said

"YOU'RE PERVETED BOOK" Naruto shouted

"Be quiet or it's detention for you

Time Skip: lunch

At lunch time, Sakura sat in between Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura and Kiba haven't talked to each other since morning.

Sakura's last class was her favorite, Music. She loved music especially ones with guitar solos. Sasuke also played the guitar and Naruto played the drums.

After lunch Sakura went to her locker and took her guitar case and walked to the music room.

"Sasuke, Naruto follow my lead" Sakura said starting to play her guitar in the beat of sweet child of mine.

After school

"Sakura-chan let's go get some ramen" Naruto said

"Fine meet you there in 10 minutes" Sakura said

After they said their goodbyes. Sakura drove to Ichiraku. There she bought miso pork ramen. When they finished eating Kiba came and tapped Sakura in her shoulder

"What do you want Kiba?" Sakura asked

"I want you" Kiba said

"Why should I date you after you said you were dating Karin?" Sakura asked

"Ino is annoying and plus I still love you" Kiba said

"Is it love or affection?" Sakura asked

"I'm positive it's love" Kiba answered

"Well too bad I'm dating Sasuke-kun"Sakura said with a smirk when Sasuke pulled her into a protective hug.

"Forehead when did this happen why didn't you tell us?" Ino asked

"I'll explain later" Sakura said

"Watch your back Uchiha" Kiba threatened.

"Oooh I'm so scared" Sasuke said sarcastically

Then Kiba left leaving Sakura to explain things to her friends

"Ok first things first, when did you guys get together?" Ino asked

"Just now when Kiba came" Sakura said

"Do you even know if Sasuke loves you?" Tenten asked

"The minute he put his hands around me that's when I knew he loved me" Sakura said

"Oh" Tenten and Ino said

Soon they left Ichiraku leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"Sasuke-kun you still love me right?" Sakura asked

"Yes" Sasuke said

"I'm sorry" Sakura apologized

"Sorry for what?" Sasuke asked

"Sorry for annoying you a lot" Sakura said

"It's fine" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun let's go to the amusement park then after that we go to the place where they sell ice cream" Sakura suggested

"You're very random" Sasuke said

"But that's why you love me" Sakura said

"C'mon the amusement shop will close and so will the ice cream shop if we don't go right now

"Let's go" Sasuke said since they each brought a car with them Sasuke told Sakura to follow her to his house to drop his car and will go there by Sakura's car.

They arrived at the Amusement park there they saw children running around with balloons tied around their hands and carnival music.

"Sasuke I was lost and now I'm found" Sakura said leaning on to him when they sat down under a cherry blossom tree.

A/N: first story please please please review


End file.
